


Holiday Fair

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2019 [3]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent (BomBARDed), Bardvent 2019 (BomBARDed), just some soft time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Yashee takes Tabitha to the fair
Relationships: Yashee Bordun/Tabitha Wright, sweaterspoons - Relationship
Series: Bardvent 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589188
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bardvent





	Holiday Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Holiday Fair! I love you!

“Oo! Let’s go over here!” Yashee had Tabitha’s hand in a vice grip of excitement and was rapidly pulling her towards a food vendor, the third she’d spotted in 20 minutes. Tabitha had to jog to keep up and pulled at Yashee’s vest.   
“Yashee, slow down. You have like, a foot of leg on me.”  
“Oh, sorry, Tabby, I didn’t mean too, I just got excited.”  
“I can see why, this place smells fantastic. Why don’t you run ahead, and I’ll grab us some drinks?”  
Yashee’s cowed look immediately brightened with a huge grin. “Okay!” She took off and began to excitedly order.   
Tabitha hesitated a moment, standing there in the snow, to watch Yashee. Seeing her so happy made her happy, and she wanted to save that moment for later.


End file.
